


JAWLOCK [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Jaws (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Manip, Meme, tunalock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you like fish? Well, he likes you too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	JAWLOCK [fanart]

JAWLOCK - A celebration of the weirdness that is Sherlock fandom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/40/bc/3940bc3b2353638d3875ac5e872ad58c.jpg) could in theory explain parts of it, but no.
> 
> But at least you can listen to [the original genius Jaws soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvCI-gNK_y4) while you wonder.


End file.
